The Not So New Guy
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: UPDATED! The first time Zenon sees Orion, she decides to find out more about the not so new guy in the hallway. R&R! CHAPTER 3 IS UPLOADED!
1. Seeing Orion

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Zenon Girl of the 21st Century movie, or the Zenon the Zequel movie, or the Zenon books.

AN/ Takes place during the scene of the breakup between Zenon and Greg. In my story she hasn't met Orion yet.

"Yeah, have a nice life." Zenon Kar turned off her zap pad and groaned.

How could Greg do this to her?

Margie had probably had something to do with it.

Zenon frowned.

She looked around her room, and glared at the many pictures of Greg that adorned her walls.

She walked around her room taking each one down, and storing them in a cardboard box.

Zenon looked out her window and sighed.

She could see the earth.

She could just picture Greg sitting in Margie's Dad's hover limo, and forgetting about her completely.

Just then, Nebula walked in.

"Hey, Zee. You look pancaked. What's wrong?" Nebula asked.

"Greg broke up with me," she replied.

"Wow. No wonder you're pancaked."

"I'll get over it." Zenon shrugged it off.

"If you're okay, then I'm okay." Nebula said.

"Good. What did you come over for? Any particular reason?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go recycle bin diving? It's compactor day." Nebula reminded her.

"Stellar! I've been looking for a chain to make our BF bracelets with." Zenon replied.

"Okay. Let's go." Nebula said, leading the way out of Zenon's room.

"Sure." Zenon kicked the box of photos under her bed, and followed Nebula.

They were walking down one of the halls in the space station, when they saw Orion exiting the mess module.

Zenon tried not to stare as they past him.

She had never seen him before!

He was so cute!

Where had he come from?

Was he new?

Nebula shook her head sadly, "Looks like Orion finally came up for air."

"Orion?" Zenon questioned.

"Yeah. He's the AP Lab guy." Nebula explained.

"Why haven't I ever seen him before?" 

"Because, he works in the Alien Patrol Lab. I don't think he gets out often." Nebula said.

"Oh." Zenon smiled.

She wanted to find out more about Orion.

But, she figured Nebula would tease her if she asked any more questions about him.

So she decided she would find out for herself.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know! This is my first Zenon fic. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Recycle Bin Diving

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Zenon Girl of the 21st Century movie or Zenon the Zequel, or the Zenon books.

AN/ Here's the update! Enjoy! =D

"Here's the recycle bin." Nebula announced glancing around her, to make sure no one was looking.

She pulled the hatch open and climbed down the ladder that was located directly below the hatch.

Zenon followed her down, and they soon were amongst all the goodies that were waiting to be recycled.

Nebula sat down in the middle of it all and sighed, "I just love compactor day."

"Yeah. The sweet smell of old trash." Zenon joked.

Nebula smiled and Zenon started to survey this week's throw-aways.

"Hey, Zee, guess what." Nebula said.

"What?" Zenon asked.

"I like somebody!" Nebula smiled.

"Really! Who?" Zenon demanded.

"I don't know his name. But, he's really cute." Nebula sighed romantically.

"Any more info?" Zenon asked.

"Nope. I saw him in the mess module yesterday. I was going to go say hi, but I got to nervous and chickened out." Nebula admitted.

"Oh." Zenon nodded.

She knew that feeling.

That had been the way she had felt every time she was around Greg, nervous.

"Well, I think it's great. Maybe he'll end up being your boyfriend."

Nebula grinned, "I hope so."

"Look at this stellanarious silver chain!" Zenon said pulling a chain from the pile of junk.

"That is stellar! Now we have to find another one for my bracelet." Nebula said.

Zenon smiled and started picking through the rubble, trying to find another chain, "Hmm," she muttered as she picked things up and discarded them just as quickly.

The chain that she was already holding had a broken link on one end, which probably meant that it had broken off an even longer chain, and that that chain was probably somewhere close by.

"Ah ha!" Zenon cried.

She had found the other half of the chain.

One was a little longer that the other but they could take a few links off to fix that.

"Stellar!" Nebula exclaimed.

"We can leave when you're ready." Zenon said.

She wanted to start on the bracelets.

"Okay. Let's go then." Nebula began climbing up the ladder.

When they were in the hallway Zenon dropped the chains into the nylon bag she was holding and they started walking toward her living module.

On the way Zenon saw Commander Plank and got an idea, "You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Nebula shrugged and kept walking, while Zenon hung back.

When Nebula was out of sight, she tapped Commander Plank on the shoulder, so that he would turn around and face her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Which way to the AP Lab?" Zenon asked.

"Alien Patrol? That's a restricted zone. And your restricted zone pass was taken. You can't go there." 

"But, Commander Plank…" Zenon pleaded.

"No buts." Commander Plank said firmly.

Zenon sighed and walked to her living module.

She was just going to have to find another way to talk to Orion.

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! =D


	3. The AP Lab

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Zenon Girl of the 21st Century, or Zenon the Zequel movies. And I own nothing pertaining to the Zenon books, or products.

Zenon entered her room a few minutes later to find Nebula sitting on her bed.

"Wow, no pics of Greg left. Just thumbtack holes. It's really over, isn't it?" Nebula asked, surveying Zenon's now Gregless walls.

"It sure is." Zenon sighed.

"Do you want to grab a snack from Gema?" Nebula suggested.

"Sure. She always has good comfort food." Zenon grabbed her zap pad and followed Nebula out the front door.

Soon they arrived at the Mess Module's kitchen door, and Zenon tapped out a Microbe tune.

Gema opened the door and smiled, "Hi, girls. What do you want to eat?"

"How'd you know it was us?" Nebula questioned.

"That tap that Zenon did on the door is her code to let me know she's here." Gema replied.

Nebula nodded and glanced at Zenon.

"I'll take one comfort food special." Zenon sighed.

"Oh. What's wrong, pet?" Gema asked, her expression showing concern.

"Greg broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. One hot fudge sunday coming up. And for you, Nebula?" Gema asked.

"I'll have the same."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

Nebula gave Zenon a hug, "I'm sorry, Z. I really am."

"It's okay. It's no big deal." Zenon reassured her friend.

Gema returned a moment later, carrying their ice cream, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Gema." Zenon smiled.

Nebula nodded her thanks, because her mouth was to full of ice cream to reply.

"Hey, Zenon, you let me know if that code changes." Gema raised her eyebrows.

"K." Zenon called over her shoulder as they walked away.

"You want to go order stuff from the virtual mall?" Nebula asked.

"Nah. Maybe later. Let's go check out the AP Lab." 

"But, that's a restricted zone." Nebula shook her head.

"I know. Plank already reminded me. But I was thinking that we could go see if we could get him to change his mind." Zenon shrugged.

"You mean go bug him?" Nebula said.

"Tomato, tomata." Zenon replied, leading the way to Plank's office.

Nebula smiled and followed Zenon.

Zenon strolled into Plank's office and grinned at the leery commander.

"Hi, Commander Plank." Zenon smiled sweetly.

"What do you want, Zenon?" he asked.

"Please, please, please can I have my pass back?" Zenon blurted.

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed.

"But, what if I prove that I'm responsible enough?" 

"You've already proven that you're not!"

"Please, just give me a chance! You can even come with me! I want to go to the AP Lab!" Zenon persisted.

"I don't think I want to know why. But, I have some time, so I guess if you and Nebula behave yourselves, then I can take you for a short tour." Commander Plank sighed.

"Yes!" Zenon cried.

She had finally found a way to talk to Orion!

AN/ I hoped that you enjoyed this next installment to The Not So New Guy! Please review and let me know! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! =D


End file.
